


Я стану хокаге!

by fandom Devil May Cry 2020 (Devil_May_Cry_2018), Red_Afghan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Saga, Fanfiction, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_May_Cry_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Devil%20May%20Cry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Afghan/pseuds/Red_Afghan
Summary: Вергилий хочет, чтобы его сын в будущем стал защитником человечества. Он желает, чтобы Неро вырос сильным, дисциплинированным и отважным. Но дело в том, что семилетний Неро не способен понять больших планов своего отца и откровенно отлынивает от занятий. Устав от упрямства сына, Верг отдает его Данте. Получится ли у дяди заставить Неро тренироваться?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Fandom Devil May Cry 2020 - Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Я стану хокаге!

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: **Red Afghan** | [ficbook](https://ficbook.net/authors/21321) | [diary](https://shholl.diary.ru/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilDanteRA)
> 
> Надеюсь, все читатели смотрели «Наруто»

— Все, сил моих нет, занимайся с ним сам!  
Данте, нырнувший под стол, чтобы поднять карандаш, резко разогнулся и треснулся затылком о крышку.  
— Черт!  
— Данте! — сверху снова донесся голос Вергилия, судя по всему, немало взвинченного. — Ты слышишь меня?  
— Что? Что тебе нужно так срочно? — Данте выпрямился и почесал ушибленное место. Больно не было. Разве что немного досадно. — Не видишь, я тут занят очень важным делом.  
Вергилий перед ним нервно выбил дробь пальцами по журналу, открытому на странице с кроссвордом:  
— Вижу. Отложи свои невероятно важные, требующие задействования всех твоих интеллектуальных способностей, дела и помоги мне!  
Данте выгнул бровь. Медленно откинулся в кресле и с видимым наслаждением сложил руки на животе.  
— Что. Я. Слышу. Сам Вергилий просит у меня помощи! Чем же тебе помочь, братец? Заполнить налоговые декларации? Попросить Саманту, чтобы клала две ложки сахара в твой ежедневный утренний кофе, потому что у тебя самого разговаривать с людьми не получается? Помочь с выбором нового стиля одежды… Наконец-то? М?  
Вергилий ожог брата полным презрения взглядом:  
— Не смешно.  
— Да нет, смешно, просто у тебя чувство юмора тоже отморозилось, как и все остальное, — Данте перестал изображать крестного отца и широко зевнул, «зажевав» последние слова. День выдался скучноватым, жарким, охотником с самого утра всецело владела сонная леность. Неплохо было бы разогнать эту тоску. — В чем проблема?  
— В Неро.  
— Не понял.  
Вергилий вздохнул и отвернулся к входной двери. Данте проследил за его взглядом и увидел племянника, который стоял у входа и разглядывал трофеи, развешанные по стенам. Иногда мальчик косился на взрослых, но очень быстро снова отводил глаза и делал вид, что всецело поглощен осмотром достопримечательностей конторы.  
— И?.. — несколько напрягся Данте. Во всем происходящем чувствовался какой-то подвох.  
— Он не хочет тренироваться, — вдруг с отчаянной досадой выпалил Вергилий. — Отказывается упражняться с мечом, не желает развивать данные природой возможности! Не желает слушать о подвигах своего великого предка. Совершенно не понимает ответственности, которая вскоре ляжет ему на плечи! Все, чего желает Неро ¬— это играть в приставку и носиться со своими сверстниками. Не уверен, что он вообще читает все то, что я приношу ему для общего развития!  
Данте потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы осмыслить услышанное. Он поскреб щетину и перевел взгляд с Неро на Вергилия:  
— То есть, у тебя абсолютно нормальный ребенок семи лет отроду, и ты этим обстоятельством — дай догадаюсь — недоволен?  
Брат фыркнул в ответ.  
— Я решил, что Неро необходимо сменить обстановку. С этого дня он поживет у тебя какое-то время, и ты объяснишь ему, почему так важно заниматься и развиваться. Продемонстрируешь ему свое мастерство мечника, покажешь что-нибудь из коллекции демонического оружия. Возможно, возьмешь его с собой на дело, — Вергилий отчеканил речь весьма прохладным тоном, помолчал, и все же добавил чуть теплее: — Выбирай не слишком опасные охоты.  
Данте постарался не слишком вытянуть лицо.  
Вергилий то ли не заметил реакции брата, то ли намеренно (точно так же, как его собственный сын) ее проигнорировал, только озвучив, наконец, ТЗ, заметно расслабился и собрался уходить. Данте догнал его у входа, где Вергилий задержался, чтобы дать сыну последние наставления.  
— Слушайся Данте, Неро. Веди себя прилично, учись и помни, что ты – наследник Великого Темного Рыцаря Спарды, а значит, в будущем тебя ждут большие свершения! Никогда не забывай об этом. Не растрачивай энергию на баловство, соблюдай режим дня. Заставь Данте соблюдать режим дня. Ешь нормальную еду, и не соблазняйся на фастфуд из забегаловок… Ты понял?  
Неро, смотревший себе под ноги во время речи отца, неохотно протянул:  
— Да, папа.  
— Я скоро проверю, как идет твое обучение.  
— Хорошо, папа.  
Вергилий, полностью удовлетворенный, кивнул и толкнул тяжелую дубовую дверь. Более его в конторе ничего не удерживало, и он мог вернуться к собственным обязанностям.  
Данте и Неро смотрели, как Вергилий исчезает в портале. Когда пространственный разрез пропал, Данте опустил ладонь на макушку племянника и поглядел на него сверху вниз.  
— Ну привет, пацан. Опять папаня тебя сбагрил?  
Мордашка ребенка из отсутствующе-послушной тут же стала походить на лицо обычного шкодного ребенка.  
— Ага.  
— Голодный поди? Пиццу будешь?  
— Ага! — с еще большим энтузиазмом ответил Неро. — Большую!  
— Ну это само собой, что большую… Где деньги лежат знаешь? Иди принеси немного, дойдем до соседней кафешки…  
Пацан с довольным воплем сорвался с места. Было видно, что энергия в нем бурлит. Взлетая вверх по лестнице через ступеньку, он придерживался моментально материализовавшимися руками-крыльями и умело балансировал ими на бегу. Эту силу действительно нужно было брать под контроль, тренировать, даже дрессировать, чтобы в дальнейшем демон, живший внутри Неро, слушался малейшей его мысли.  
— Эй, Неро, — поинтерисовался Данте, когда мальчик вернулся с купюрами, зажатыми в кулаке, — а как Верг заставлял тебя заниматься? Неужто душил этими своими проповедями?  
— Да-а… — хлюпнул носом парень, — и еще отобрал сотовый.  
Данте ничего не ответил. Он взъерошил волосы племянника и первым пропустил наружу. Неро не видел, как далеко сын Спарды закатил глаза.

Вергилий вернулся как снег на голову посреди следующей недели. Он не ожидал увидеть хоть каких-нибудь результатов, потому что прекрасно знал, как Неро бывает упрям. В конце концов, эту черту характера он точно унаследовал от него самого. Каково же было его удивление, когда, не найдя родных в конторе, он вышел на задний двор и увидел, как Неро, одетый в драную футболку и старые шорты, в почти идеальном пируэте сшибает расставленные вокруг кегли.  
— Стихия ветра! — закричал Неро, уложив последнего «противника». — Атака призрачного дракона!  
Вергилий недоуменно наблюдал, как мальчишка несколько раз молниеносно сложил из пальцев причудливые фигуры, расставил ноги в стойку и с коротким: «ха!» выбросил вперед руки и одновременно с ними крылья, сметая наваленные невдалеке бревна. Брызнули в стороны ветки и щепки. Неро улыбнулся во весь рот. Он тяжело дышал, едва стоял на ногах от усталости, но было понятно, что происходящее ему по душе.  
— Классно ударил, — одобрительно кивнул Данте. Вергилий заметил его только сейчас, так зачарованно смотрел на выкладывающегося сына. — Давай теперь вон ту кучу мусора, ее как раз давно надо было убрать!  
— Дя-я-дя Данте! — засмеялся Неро. — Ты лентяй!  
— Уж какой есть, пацан! Ну что, поможешь?  
— Да как два пальца! — азартно оскалился Неро, подскочил к свалке в углу площадки и вновь встал в стойку. — Стихия огня! Яростное уничтожение!  
Снова мелькнули фигуры из пальцев, голубые языки пламени вспыхнули на самом верху кучи, охватили один из черных мешков, но погасли при первом же дуновении ветерка.  
Неро разочарованно простонал.  
— Пробуй еще, не все получается с первого раза, — наставительно произнес Данте и покосился в сторону брата. Конечно, он видел, как тот пришел. А когда поднялся, чтобы подойти к нему ближе, гостя заметил и Неро. С горящими глазами он выставил вперед большой палец:  
— Папа, папа! Я стану хокаге!  
На Вергилия жалко было смотреть. Данте пришлось ткнуть его локтем в бок, чтобы вернуть к реальности.  
— Я буду хокаге! — не унимался Неро, — Самым сильным в нашем клане!  
— Станешь, если будешь тренироваться! Не халтурь, хокаге не отлынивают! — пригрозил Данте и племянник, ойкнув, тут же потерял к взрослым интерес, полностью сосредоточившись на занятии.  
Братья отошли к дому и присели на крыльцо. Вергилий молчал. Данте тоже молчал и с удовольствием смотрел как племянник раскидывает мусор по двору.  
— Как тебе удалось? — Вергилий, наконец, переборол себя.  
— Очень просто, — пожал плечами Данте, — дал пацану мотивацию. Ты делал то же самое, только забывал, что он не ты. Ему сейчас до лампочки сила Спарды. А вот стать хока-а-ге, вот это мотивация для юного героя!  
На сей раз Вергилий молчал еще дольше. Он хмурился, поправлял полы плаща, трогал тонкие губы. Внутренняя борьба шла нешуточная. И все же, под аккомпанемент очередного «Яростного уничтожения» Вергилий спросил вполголоса:  
— Ты не объяснил, что лишь шиноби с улучшенным геномом могут обладать несколькими природами чакры одновременно?  
Данте усмехнулся, положил брату руку на плечо:  
— До этого мы еще не досмотрели. Пусть будет сюрпризом!


End file.
